


Make It Better

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I feel like Shiro needs this so much, M/M, Praise Kink, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Shiro needs to be told it's going to be all right, but he's usually too busy telling everyone else to remember that. Keith will help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do random writing memes on tumblr. I don't always get very many, but when I do, I love them to pieces. This one is for a series of random generated kisses.   
> Prompt: eyelid kiss
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://aurumdalseni.tumblr.com)!

Keith finds Shiro in Black’s hangar, and he’s not surprised. He seeks the comfort of his lion more frequently as the war continues. Sometimes, Keith is envious of their bond, until he remembers that Red is a constant pulsing warmth in the back of his mind now. As they grow stronger, it becomes easier to believe they are more than machines, they are old souls, they are _friends_. Shiro needs Black as much as he needs Keith and the other paladins, turns to her when he can’t face them. Keith wonders if he should leave them be, but he’s already been allowed into the hangar, the doors sweeping open before he can even touch the keypad. _She knows._

Shiro doesn’t look up when he enters, sitting against  Black’s massive front paw with his knees drawn up and his arms folded on them to pillow his forehead. Keith frowns at the sight of him, he hates when Shiro looks so small. He understands to some degree. Shiro takes everything from the battle upon himself, more often the negative aspects of it, leaving only the good things for the paladins, showering it back to them in praise while he carries off their injuries, the unexpected shifts in his plans, the healing the lions have to do when they return. Keith curses his martyristic tendencies while respecting it as one of Shiro’s greatest gifts as a leader. 

“Hey,” he says, breaking into the silence. 

He gently presses into Shiro’s safe space with every intention of backing away if he’s given the indication it’s necessary. He knows better though, Shiro shouldn’t be alone right now. Shiro lifts his head, and Keith can easily spot the circles under his eyes, nestled in a troubled expression he doesn’t like seeing. He’s glad he came. When Shiro doesn’t answer, but nor does he withdraw further, Keith presses in. 

“Princess says the planet is already recovering.” He reaches his fingers under Shiro’s chin, lifting his head. Like reflex, Shiro’s arms fall away from his knees, and he shifts so his legs stretch out. Keith offers him an awkward smile; he still isn’t sure he’s good at this yet. “Hunk’s making something edible with the herbs that shaman-guy gave us, Lance is trying some of Allura’s moisturizer stuff and Pidge is taking a nap.” Keith takes a careful step over Shiro’s thighs and settles himself into a comfortable straddle on his lap. Shiro is completely focused on him now, and he moves his other hand so he’s cradling Shiro’s face. “We’re all good.”

Shiro’s weary expression crumbles into something more raw, forehead settling into a crease, eyes narrowing in a glare. Keith knows it’s not at him, it’s almost as if Shiro can see himself right before him, and he’s not happy with what he sees. “I should have noticed those fighters sooner. I thought I’d accounted for them all. The green lion–” 

“Is gonna be just fine,” Keith interrupts before Shiro can delve further into everything he sees as a mistake. “You know that.” His heart is racing, he swallows back his own insecurities, he’s good enough to be Shiro’s voice of reason, he has to be. A warm hearth amidst the cold stars. 

Shiro lets out a frustrated sigh and tries to shake his head. Keith’s grip tightens just enough to stop the motion.

“You did so well.” Keith remembers how this sounds, what it did to him. Words he heard back at the Garrison when he stepped out of the simulator to see Shiro standing with his arms crossed knowingly, pleased smile on his face. “When we go back to the bridge, I’m gonna show you that planet, what you helped us do for it. _You_  made us good enough to save them.” He presses a kiss to Shiro’s crinkled brow, willing the tension to disperse from the point they’re connected. “I’m proud of you.”

A startled, shuddering breath from Shiro makes Keith hold his, hoping hoping hoping. Mismatched hands come up to grip Keith’s hips for a sharp moment, and then they wrap around him tightly. Shiro’s knees come back up just enough to feel like he’s protecting Keith from anything that might come between them. As if he can’t bear to have anything pull him away. Keith exhales as slowly and quietly as possible. 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispers. Keith watches his dark lashes fall over his eyes exhausted relief. Keith is strong enough to take this burden off his shoulders.

“Don’t.” Keith tilts him upward and Shiro lets him. He kisses one closed eye, then lightly travels across the scar over his nose to the other side. “I’ve got you.”

The tired but sincere smile drawing faintly at Shiro’s lips is worth everything.


End file.
